Oh My Goddess
by btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Sequel to A Helping Whitelighter I've edited chapter 1


Chapter 1: A Year Later

The Scoobies gang took one final look at the giant hole, where Sunnydale stood until a few minutes ago. The survivors that were not hurt or badly hurt, tried to tend to those that were seriously hurt. Without any medical supplies, it soon became clear that if they did not reach a hospital soon, then there survivor count was going to decrease rapidly.

Among the injured was their leader, Buffy, who took a knife to her gut during the fight. It was wonder how she was even able to continue to fight after sustaining such an injury, but never the less she was still alive. Barely.

Willow, who was severely drained from the powerful spell she did, was attempting to slow the bleeding down, but with no luck. She was not sure why her friends slayer healing was not taking effect anymore, and she was starting to panic because of it. Buffy noticed that her friend was starting to panic, so she placed her hand on Willow cheek.

That is when Willow heard it. A voice in her ear saying, _"Call for Paige. She can help."_ Thinking it was Buffy she asked her "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Buffy replied weakly.

The she heard it again, only clearer. _"Call for Paige. She can help."_

"Tara?" Willow asked herself.

"_Yes. Call for Paige. She can help you," _Tara's disembodied voice said.

"Tara? Tara?" Willow asked.

"Why are you saying Tara? She isn't here," Buffy said, with concern for her friend.

"She was, or a least her voice was," Willow said.

"Will, are you alright. Did that spell mess with your head or something, because you're not making any sense," Buffy asked.

"Buffy, I'm fine. I know what I heard," Willow said annoyed.

"That's what got me so concerned. I don't what to die, thinking my best friends going crazy," Buffy said.

"I'm not going crazy, and you're not going to die. I won't let you," Willow said giving her best friend her famous resolve face. "I just need to think for a second."

"_How the hell am I supposed to get a hold of her? Think, Willow, think. You can do this. The last thing she told me was that if I ever needed her to just yell her name. Is that really all it takes? Yelling her name. That's crazy. But it is what she told me. She helped me before so maybe she was telling me the truth." _she babbled to herself.

Aloud she yelled Paige's name, scaring half the bus in the process.

* * *

Two hundred miles away, Paige, and her sisters, were in the attic discussing a missing whitelighter, when she suddenly heard her name being called in her head.

"Holy shit," Paige exclaimed.

"Holy shit, what?" Piper asked.

"I'm being summoned," she said.

"What? By who?" Phoebe asked.

"By Willow," she said. "I have to go."

"Wait, Paige. You cannot just orb off. You just sent Leo to tell the elder's to ban all whitelighter, and you want to orb off," Piper said.

"I have to Piper. She's my only charge, and it sounds like she in trouble," Paige replied.

"But it's been a year since you've seen her," Phoebe said.

"Exactly. This is the first time she's called for my help. I can't just ignore her call. If I do that, she'll never call again. I have to go. I'll be careful I promise," Paige said, and then orbed out before her sisters could protest anymore.

"Should we be worried?" Phoebe asked, for the second time that day.

"Aren't you getting tired of asking me that?" Piper asked rhetorically. "No. I think we net to trust that she knows what she is doing. Besides, look on the bright side. She got out of the house to do something, she didn't go looking for."

Phoebe snorted, "Yeah, but it's still magical."

"Yeah, but it's a magic that doesn't have to do with us," Piper said.

"Unless she involves us in it," Phoebe said.

Piper suddenly looked horrified. "Oh no, you don't think she'd do that do you. We already have enough on our plates with this magical hiccup."

"Hiccup? You're calling this a hiccup."

"Yes I am. Until we know what we're up against, it's a hiccup," Piper said. "I have to get ready for our appointment. Call me when Missy Paige comes home."

"Will do. I'm just going to keep look in the book for the large someone's that came out of the caves.

* * *

Paige orbed into the bus, in front of Willow, making every slayer who was not hurt to go into a fighting stance.

"Paige, thank goddess. I thought for a minute there, that I really was going crazy," Willow said.

"Willow, what's wrong? Why'd you call me?" Paige asked, and then looked around the bus. "Oh, what happened?"

"We were saving the world again. Only this time it was really bad. I did a spell to activate all the potential slayers, and they were all down in the hellmouth fighting the Turok-Hans. Then the whole town started to cave in. So we got on this bus to flee, but there are a lot of injuries. I didn't know what to do at first, but then I heard Tara's voice telling me to call you. So I did, but I'm not sure how you can help. Please tell me you can help?" Willow explained in one breath.

"Yes, I can help. Just breathe before you pass out," Paige said.

"Will, who is she?" Buffy asked, tiredly.

"Someone who can help," Willow stated.

"I've gathered that, Will. I mean how do you know her. What is she? How did she do that, and how can she help us?" Buffy said.

"She helped me through a tough time last year," Willow told Buffy.

"And I can help by calling my brother-in-law," Paige said.

"How can he help us?" Buffy asked.

"He can heal you," Paige said, then began calling Leo, who orbed in a few seconds later.

"Paige what is it. I was talking to the Elder's," Leo asked.

"I need you to heal Willow's friends," Paige said.

"Your charge Willow?" He asked.

"Yes, start healing please. Some of them look like they don't have much time," Paige said.

"I can only heal them if it was caused by evil," Leo stated.

"It was, Leo. Start healing," Paige said.

"Alright, I'll heal," Leo said. Ten minutes later, the twelve injured passengers were healed and moving around again.

"Damn, I feel great. Like he recharged my batteries," Buffy said.

"That's horniness you're feelin', B., and it's about damn time you admitted it," Faith said chuckling.

"Faith now is not the time for your double H theory," Buffy scolded.

"What are the Double H's and what does it have to do with being horny?" Paige asked, her interest peeked.

"Faith has this stupid theory, that after a slayer is in a fight, she get Hungry and Horny," Buffy explained.

"Ain't a theory if it true, B. Just ask the baby slayers," Faith said.

"Faith, not right now," Buffy scolded Faith again. Turning her attention back to Paige and Leo, she said, "I'm Buffy. Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Leo said. "I'm confused though, I thought there was only one slayer at a time."

"Yeah, that's how it used to go. Before this morning it was just me and Faith, but because of Willow's spell, every girl in the world that could be a slayer is a slayer," Buffy explained again.

"I've got a question. Two actually. Willow said something about the town caving in. What does that mean, and what is a slayer." Paige asked.

"A slayer is a woman who has the skill and strength to fight vampires and other forces of the night, and we wiped Sunnydale off the map. All that's left is a giant hole," Dawn spoke up.

"Holy crap. Leo do you think this has anything to do with my dreams and the missing whitelighters?" Paige asked her brother-in-law.

"I don't know, maybe. I'll check with the elders," he replied.

"Do you think we should bring them back to the manor with us? They don't really have a place to go and they might be able to help," Paige asked.

"Probably best," he replied, and then moved towards Giles, who was in the driver's seat. "Where are we?"

"We past a sign for Arroyo Grande a few minutes ago," Giles replied. "Where is our destination?" he asked.

"San Francisco. It's still about a three and a half hour drive," Leo told the watcher.

"Paige, I have to get back to the elders. It's still about three hours until they reach San Francisco. The elder's placed the ban on orbing, and it's not safe for you to orb home, so stay with them. You should get home by six, so explain to them what is going on. I'll tell the elder's about them. I'll see you at home," he said, and then orbed out of the bus.

Paige turned to Willow and said with a grin, "I guess it time for you to know what I am."


End file.
